No Regrets
by Frigidpaw of LightClan
Summary: Firestar takes a stroll with Cinderpelt in StarClan. Regrets are shared, and feelings revealed. "But now I see that things ended up for the best." First oneshot! Please review!
The lush forest of StarClan seemed to come alive with the breeze. The fiery rays of sundown cascaded like water from the distant horizon, casting everything in a bright orange.

Firestar blinked at the sight, mesmerized. He lay on top of a grassy rise overlooking the territory, where he could see everything more clearly. He adjusted his position to catch more of the light on his pelt. It had been a while since he last relaxed like this.

During his last moons with ThunderClan, the ginger leader couldn't seem to catch a breath. Everything was all mixed up then, what with the Dark Forest and everything. He was glad that it was over. ThunderClan was now safe, and so were the other Clans.

Then his gaze shadowed, remembering all the cats he had left behind: Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Sandstorm, especially. He wondered for a heartbeat if he should check on her through a looking puddle.

"Enjoying the view?"

A small, black she-cat sat down just beside him, her eyes twinkling. Firestar purred inwardly. "Cinderpelt," he greeted the former medicine cat. "You're here?"

"Well, I couldn't find much else to do," she meowed, stretching as she lay down on the soft grass. She stared out at the orange-tinted treetops. "It sort of reminds me of the old ThunderClan territory. It's a little nostalgic, don't you think?"

Firestar nodded approval.

"Want to go hunting?" Cinderpelt asked.

Firestar looked confused. "Hunting? But I thought you were a medicine cat."

"Yes, I am. But I _was_ your apprentice before I was Yellowfang's, right?" Cinderpelt rose to her paws. Her eyes sparkled. "You'll see that I don't forget lessons quickly."

"But… your leg."

Cinderpelt rolled her eyes. "Come on, Firestar. I know you're new here, but I expected you to notice my leg at least."

Firestar observed Cinderpelt. Her leg, previously injured, seemed to be working just fine now. It must have healed when she joined StarClan. He was just glad that she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

"You're too slow!" Cinderpelt called, already far ahead of him. She bounded into the dense greenery and disappeared behind a thick bramble bush.

Firestar blinked in surprise. The way she was acting, it was like she was still an apprentice again. He purred and raced after her. It took a while before he spotted her again.

"Don't go running off li—"

"Quiet down!" She cut him off with a hiss.

Firestar followed her intent gaze to where a large squirrel sat on a tree root. It was gnawing on a small nut.

Cinderpelt crouched low, tail barely brushing the ground. "I've got this one."

 _Be sure of it,_ Firestar thought. He watched intently as she stalked forward. Her ears were flattened, and her paws barely made a sound as they hit the forest floor. He was impressed. Had she been teaching herself how to hunt?

Suddenly, she toppled forward as her paws slipped on a wet patch of ground. The squirrel bolted off and up a tree.

"Are you okay?" Firestar walked over to check.

"I'm fine," she replied, giving herself a rough shake. When she saw Firestar's amused expression, she ducked her head in embarrassment.

Firestar nudged her assuringly. "It's okay."

"Sorry. I… usually get it right. Now we won't get to eat anything."

"I'm not hungry," Firestar said with a shrug. "Maybe we ought to just take a stroll instead."

"Sure," she mewed.

Firestar flicked Cinderpelt's flank with his tail. "No running," he told her, but it was more of a tease than anything. Together, they walked slowly through the forest.

The fire of sundown was soon replaced with the cool comfort of night. Moonlight filtered down to the ground, painting the forest shining silver. The gentle rustle of the trees was lulling. Firestar yawned.

Cinderpelt still couldn't meet his eyes. She was probably still embarrassed, he guessed.

As Firestar's vision swept over the seemingly endless lines of tree trunks, he felt something pinch his heart a little and memories enter his misty mind.

Amongst the mix of bushes and mossy tree roots, he saw himself; a young ginger kit, scared and thrilled at the same time to be stepping into the forest for the first time. He was in a messy crouch, eyes set on a small robin. He pounced way too soon, and it flew away easily. Firestar scoffed.

The forest seemed to change before his eyes. It was leafbare, and he was looking around for Sandstorm. He didn't see her hiding behind a snow-covered log. Firestar purred as she surprised him, getting tackled in the process. They collapsed in a heap in the snow. Then their eyes met. Firestar's chest tightened, knowing that he wouldn't be able to be with her now. He would have to wait. Waiting felt like a million moons.

"What's wrong?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Nothing, really." Firestar lied, and it was his turn to look away. Cinderpelt sighed, stopping abruptly.

"Things are peaceful here in StarClan. We're content. We have all the prey we need, no pain or injury, either. But there are a few things most of us share. All this free time in StarClan means that we have got a lot of time to think. Sometimes, we think of what we could have done, back when we were still alive." Cinderpelt looked to Firestar. "Do you have anything you regret doing?"

Firestar thought for a heartbeat. There were plenty of things he regretted doing or saying. A memory came rushing back. He imagined Cinderpelt, Cinder _paw_ back then, rushing out onto the Thunderpath. He growled a little, then shook himself. When he turned to look at Cinderpelt, her eyes were dark.

"You were thinking about _me_ , weren't you?"

Firestar couldn't find a way to stop the trembling in his paws, so he decided to just tell the truth. "Yes. It's just… you were so young. Eager, too. I would have wanted to see you become a warrior."

Cinderpelt turned to look up at the sky. "I know. I actually think about it sometimes. What might have happened if I hadn't got hit by that monster? Even I don't know for sure."

"I would have gone if you hadn't gone first."

Cinderpelt glared fiercely at him. "And what would have happened to us all if you had?" she snapped. "You exposed Tigerstar and killed Scourge. What about the prophecies? What about Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather? We would have been doomed."

"Sorry," Firestar apologized.

Cinderpelt sighed. "Firestar. Look at me."

Firestar turned his gaze to Cinderpelt. The small gray cat's eyes were shining with emotion.

"I wouldn't have allowed that to happen to you. Because, I love you."

Firestar's eyes widened in shock, feeling a crackle like lightning run through his pelt. "What? You… love me?"

"I've liked you since I was a kit, really. I would always watch you bring freshkill back to camp, and I vowed to myself that I would try to be every bit as good a hunter as you were. I was so happy when you became my mentor. You were so nice and understanding, even though I was such a furball at times. But really I was just trying to show how much I liked being with you. I guess… that's why I messed up earlier. I remembered."

"Then I got hit on the Thunderpath, and I wasn't able to fulfill my duties as a normal apprentice anymore. But you still kept by my side, keeping me close as a friend, even as I limped around the medicine den. Then… I don't know. It sort of just happened, I suppose. I was soon tripping over my paws thinking of you. I can't count how many times Yellowfang has scolded me for mixing up the herbs back then."

She gave a little purr. Then, her ears flattened a little, tensing. "I wished that I hadn't rushed to get to the Thunderpath. That's what my biggest regret used to be. Maybe I wouldn't have been hit, and I might have been a warrior, like I wanted to be. We might have ended up together."

Huffing, she shook herself. Her eyes looked clearer. "But now I see that things ended up for the best. Yellowfang was a great mentor, and I learned to love my position. You and Sandstorm were happy, and had two great kits. I'm proud of Leafpool, especially." She purred deeply. "So I guess you can say I have no regrets."

Firestar stared down at his paws. "I can't believe I didn't see it. I'm sorry."

Cinderpelt shoved him playfully, coupled with a tail flick. "Come on. You don't think I'm used to you, after all this time? You always were kind of clueless. I remember Sandstorm, how she was _so_ obviously smitten with you, and every cat in the camp noticed! Except you, of course. It took a while."

They purred loudly together in the silvery light, and the forest seemed to be purring along with them, leaves rustling.

"Thanks for telling me," Firestar mewed afterwards.

"No, Firestar," she replied with a shake of her head. "Thank _you_ , for allowing me to tell you."

"But you do know that—" Firestar hesitated, tail bending. "I care about you a lot, as a very close friend. But I love Sandstorm."

"I understand that. We were never meant for each other. I realized that when I joined StarClan. I still love you, though." Cinderpelt sighed. "I can't help it. But… I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

Firestar nodded. "You're a great friend. Nothing will change that."

Cinderpelt purred and pulled him a little closer with her tail. Together, they turned their gaze to the dark night sky.

"Thank you," she breathed. "I feel lighter now."


End file.
